


A Witch Did It!

by 30Kerotica



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Breast Expansion, F/M, Feminization, Forced Feminization, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Mind Control, Oral Sex, TG, bimbofication
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 07:13:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14689119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/30Kerotica/pseuds/30Kerotica
Summary: Robert behaves badly. A Witch catches him in the act, and she has the perfectly fitting punishment, turning him into a bubbly, scatterbrained bimbo... for how long?





	A Witch Did It!

Robert had no idea of the large surprise in store for him.

He finished his beer, almost smashing the bottle against the counter. He was so angry because his girlfriend had just left him and he was now without a girlfriend, without a job, and soon without anything else to care for. And that just left him bitter, bitterer than the beer.  
He mouthed a few imprecations as he waited for the buzz from the beer to lift so he could go home and just sleep this shitty day off. It had been dark for hours anyway.  
"Do you need anything else, sir?" asked the barista, taking the empty bottle away from him. She was a nice girl, brown eyes, brown hair, cute. Nice face. Nice smile. He would have smashed her.  
"Heh. Maybe a massage. If you know what I mean."  
"Uh, I do not...?" she smiled awkwardly. "Maybe you should leave sir. You look a bit intoxicated."  
"Yeaah, right," Robert said as he leaned forward against the counter to look at her. She was really cute. Petite and innocent-looking, just his type. "Maybe I should leave. Maybe not alone. Hm?"  
He put his hand against the girl' shoulder. He didn't see the atmosphere change in the room, nor did he see the female figure sitting up from one of the tables in the background.  
"S-sir... I... maybe..." the girl's lower lip trembled. She looked scared, but she couldn't exactly brush him off too hard. She could get some bad publicity to the place and risk being fired. The barista didn't know what to do.  
But there was someone who did.

"Hey," Robert heard as he felt someone patting on his shoulder. He turned his head to look at another petite girl. She wore a white shirt and a punk jacket, going well with her overall dark look: long black hair, falling down to around her waist, thick red lips and deep green eyes. And busty, too. Her shirt strained against the pressure from her chest.  
"Hey yourself," Robert answered, forgetting all about the barista to put his hand on the newcomer' shoulder. "You look good, babe. Care for a ride home?"  
The girl winked. Robert smirked. He fucking hit the jackpot.  
Which was true, but not in the way he thought.  
"Sure, just let me get a few things. I left them in the back alley."

The girl offered him his arm and Robert, not believing his luck, left the barista and bar behind himself. Outside, the girl led him behind the bar's corner and into the back alley where Robert believed he was going to score and have some fun. He was going to have some fun indeed, and get some long-due changes.  
"Alright, babe," the girl said, turning towards him and pushing him against the wall. She was strong. He smirked. He liked feisty girls.  
"You've got a punch," he said appreciatively.  
"You have no idea," the girl said. Then her green eyes flashed and Robert found out he could not move anymore. It was as if an invisible net had caught him in its trap, keeping him from moving a muscle. He tried to speak but found out he couldn't. And the girl's eyes were even greener now. Glowing in the dark alley, almost casting shadows of their own.  
"You see, someone would say I'm kind of a bitch. They are almost right. I'm a bitch, and also a Witch. Let's have some fun," the girl said. She winked.  
Robert felt his whole body cramping as things began to change inside and outside him. He lost a few inches, sliding against the wall until he was level with the green-eyed girl. He felt his legs turn slim, dainty and feminine, his body lose all the hair from his legs up towards his chest, his arms and his beard. He was left with baby-smooth skin that looked slightly out of place on a man.

But was he still a man? After his legs he felt his midsection change. His hips enlarged, his wait chinked in as his inner organs reasserted, and his butt stuck out as if he'd spent the last six years doing squats, leaving him with a rounded, bouncy behind that only asked to be spanked and bit.  
He would have wanted to scream, to call for help or to know what was happening to him, but the changes didn't stop. His torso and legs and arms lost muscles and acquired feminine definition as he felt pressure building up from inside. His nipples grew, and then slowly, his new breast formed, growing in little spurts to the size of large apples, perky and rounded.

He felt something go off in his throat as his breath and voice box changed, and the changes crept up his neck towards his jaw, his cheeks, which reasserted into rounder, gentler forms, up towards his lips, which he felt inflate and curl up into a smile (why? He didn't feel like smiling at all), and then brushing up towards his eyes, his scalp and at last delving deep inside his mind.  
For a moment he saw himself just as the Witch had turned him: he saw a hot, young girl standing against a wall, her sizeable breasts, her deep cleavage, her upturned button nose, her red lips and then sultry smile upon her face, lust shining in her blue eyes. She was blonde with long waving tresses hugging a thin waist and giving way to flaring hips and a cute butt that begged to be grabbed and slapped. Her legs were long and slender and finished in cute, well-manicured feet.  
He was a babe. He would have fucked himself.  
So hard.

"Oh, almost forgot," the witch said.  
Robert felt once final pinch at his crotch. No!  
But it was already too late: his dick disappeared, leaving him with a bloated, warm and already-wet pussy. He felt his new nether lips moisten and his new pussy throb at the mere sight of his new form. Well at least his sexuality didn't change.  
But the witch seemingly had a few more ideas.  
Her smile turned devilish as she put her hands upon his breasts.

"Not bad," she said. "I think a C-cup. Nice and respectable. But sluts don't have breasts. Sluts have tits."  
Robert didn't like where this was going. Not at all.  
"Sluts have big, fake tits. Let's see how you look with them."  
Robert tried to get away, but there was no use. The green eyes of the witch flashed once again and he felt something being poured inside his breasts, an inert, firm mass that slowly expanded them. The silicone being pushed inside his breasts made them slowly balloon out, shedding their natural teardrop shape for a rounded, positively inflated profile. He could not have hidden these. Nor could he have pretended they were real, or that he didn't have implants put him to make him look even more of a slut. The Witch was destroying every little shred of decency he still had.

He wanted to shout, but he only saw the girl he now was grinning even wider as her tits expanded. She seemed to be happy with the result. His breasts stopped expanding only when they reached a bloated and tender size. He looked like he was trying to smuggle cantaloupes under his shirt. They were larger than the Witch's owns, and they had a sort of firmness that he wasn't used to. The witch's hands pressed against his chest, but the silicone pressed back. He was now a fake babe with a huge pair of tits. And the witch was not done. Oh, not done at all.  
"Now we're talking. These speak of some dedication to be on all fours and having big strong men fucking you all night long. Just what I like. Also, how do you feel about some dick-sucking? No, don't answer."  
Robert felt his lips inflate. He felt them separate with a barely audible pop as they grew as thick as his fingers, resting on his face as a testament to his... oh fuck they were so sensitive! Robert felt the pleasure going across his body just from having his new lips resting against each other. What would be to kiss someone?  
And how would it feel to suck someone off? The thought came unbidden to his mind. He did not want these sort of thoughts but it seemed his new body had a series of carnal urges to it, that beckoned him to just give in an accept his new place.

Robert was not going to.  
The Witch smirked.  
"I love it when they fight. Relax. It's not like you're ever going to be in control of your body again, blonde babe. Not with those tits and those lips. You're going to love being treated as a little sex toy for men to use. And because I feel generous, I'm not going to remove your attraction to girls... but, seriously..." the Witch lifted a hand and put it against Robert's forehead.  
Robert froze, not just his body but also his mind. He felt the Witch's fingers probing around in his mind, looking for something rearranging stuff, as if his mind was a dollhouse and the Witch in charge of the furniture.  
"Look, here's too much stuff anyway. You don't need half of this stuff to be a good dumb slut." She wickedly smirked. "I'm going to cut down a lot of red tape in your mind, happy? You're going to have nice, happy, girly thoughts!"  
The Witch pressed her hand deeper into Robert's mind.  
"Don't worry, you're going to love the new you!"

 

* * *

 

_To be continued!_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you had fun and want to read the next chapter, which is coming soon.  
> And if you like this kind of transformation, bimbofication stories, you can check out my Smashwords profile at
> 
> https://www.smashwords.com/profile/view/30Kerotica
> 
> where you certainly can find more stories like these! All in all thank you for reading, see you soon and thank you again!


End file.
